


Fascinate

by SerenStone



Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [20]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anthem Anatheme, Do Not Do As the Warlock Do, F/M, The Medusa, We Stan AI in this House, We Stan Ghosts in this House, We Stan Warlocks in this House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenStone/pseuds/SerenStone
Summary: Prompt: The Whisper
Relationships: Female Guardian/Ghost (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Fascinate

“Ah, it’s you,” Asher’s nasal tone drew Emma’s attention to the comms board. “Why are you here now?”

“Research. What else is there?” 

“Hmph. Get me copies. Your notes are unusually adequate.” The connection shut off and Emma laughed even as Melchor grumbled.

_We take more than adequate notes._

_Yes, we do. Asher Mir is Asher Mir. Deploy to the Lost Oasis._

They transmatted to the surface of the moon and she picked her way carefully across the ground. Their scans indicated Taken movement in the area. Combat was not their field of expertise but study of the Taken required some risk. She dallied near a pool, taking idle scans of the local fossils until her comm lit up.

“That horrible interference again,” Asher moaned, referring to the way Taken energies affected his scans of Vex channels. "I trust you know what to do.”

 _Do it yourself, old man._ Shaking her head, Emma slipped on her glasses and activated them. 

“Good afternoon, ma’am. How may I assist today?”

“Hey Darci, we’re gonna have some Taken to kill. Blight incoming.” Combat was not their field of expertise. Why not make use of a combat assistance AI?

“Please acquire an elevated position overlooking the Blight and prepare your sniper rifle, ma’am,” Darci sang out.

Emma made it to an outcropping with decent cover and reached as if for a rifle on her back and Melchor transmatted Dreaded Venture into her hands. With a gesture, she put down an empowering rift and one of her own shielding wards. Darci guided her through the fight, highlighting the target she should eliminate next, as well as the most suited place for shooting them. Melchor kept up scans of the Taken as they went. The shield held and nothing got around the hill before she killed them. Soon the Blight was empty and she stepped inside to take scans and then destroy it. 

“Taken targets remain,” Darci called cheerfully, dropping a pin on the map shown in the glasses HUD. Emma frowned, even as Melchor transmatted her sparrow, Immoderate Splendor, to her side. She drove toward the coordinates Darci had marked. When Darci said, “Within range,” she slowed to a stop and reached for her rifle again. 

On the other end of the scope stood a Taken Fallen Captain with unusual energies and shields. Drevis, Melchor supplied. Former leader of the Silent Fang. She emptied the magazine into Drevis’ head but very little of it got through the creature’s shields and by that time the Taken thralls were a tad close. She drove away from the thralls, leaving a grenade in her wake and circled around to get a different angle on Drevis. 

_This is going to get gross._

_Combat loadout initiated._ Emma didn’t have much in the way of armor, but what she did have Melchor transmatted onto her body as they rocketed around the Taken. Most of what she had were leathers the Drifter had thrown at her over the years. That, and the Astrocyte Verse. 

The helmet went on over Darci’s interface to a quiet chirp of “Recalculating!” and the meld of Emma and Melchor’s minds honed and sharpened and dilated and they moved with all the force of their Will. Darci highlighted Drevis’ shields and they began to whittle them down from a distance, eventually abandoning the sparrow for Blinking rapidly around the conflict. Slowly, the shields fell and the full force of the unusual energies radiated around them.

The shields gone, they began to move faster, Blinking in and out, Nova Warp, Blink. With each pass, they reached out and touched Drevis, leaving behind a slender needle of Void slowly burrowing into her flesh. While this method took some time, it required very little of them in terms of resources and energy. By the time Drevis fell, they were not winded.

“What? What have you done? Clean up your mess.” Asher’s command came with a set of coordinates. 

Curious. They Blinked across the Oasis. A portal. It seemed to be consistent with Vex gateways, resonating on Taken frequencies instead. After thorough scans, notations, and sending copies to Asher, they entered the portal. On the other side they stood within the bounds of the Grove of Ulan-Tan, but not in an area they had seen before. They noted a Taken signal deep within the Vex machinery beneath Io. Curious. 

Their capacity to Blink and to Warp allowed them to progress easily through the new portion of the sector and shortly they found themselves on the edge of Vex machinery. While the machinery moved, constantly, so too did they and they traversed the space between them and the coordinates without difficulty. 

Then, as they entered a room full of portals, a voice echoed within their mind. “ _ **You shall drift**_ ,” it said, each word drawn out and tasted. There were no other beings in the room with them. They continued toward the coordinates with more caution, halting when the voice began again. “ ** _There is no Light here_** ,” and then, “ _ **You shall drown in the Deep**_.”

 _The Light is not so shallow_ , they thought together. The Deep was one of the many names the Darkness used for itself. _We have not yet drowned. We may yet drift but we have not yet drowned._ They Warped across a chasm and found chaos.

Taken filled room after room and they were unprepared. Grenades, void needles, reflexive walls, and slowly they were able to control the shape of the conflict such that they could eliminate hostiles. Finally they dropped down into a room where Drevis waited on the far side, with Tu’arc and Urzok, based on Melchor’s memory. The cycle of battle began anew, and they wove through the chamber, shaping Void to suit their needs. For all their fragility, for all their weakness, they were thought and thought cannot be slain.

When the chamber fell silent, all Taken unit readings erased from their radar, something shifted. It was not physical, nor was it truly Light or Dark. Something moved and reality stepped out of the way. From this gap in reality emerged a weapon. 

Black. Black the way that space is black, for it is void. Taken. Rippling fresh with magic that tasted like victory and smelled like void. The weapon was edged with teeth and the end of the barrel was the maw of a worm. Horrifying and fascinating and theirs.

They moved and were at once before the weapon and then it was in their hands. “ _Teeth sharper than your own_ ,” came a whisper in the same voice. They turned the weapon in their hands and marveled. It was not wisdom to take up this weapon, no. Wisdom would see it destroyed after careful study. They never claimed to be wise.

From behind the Astrocyte Veil the full force of their Will came to rest on the weapon in their hands. Somehow, the weapon looked back. “Greetings,” they said. “Oh weapon mine.”


End file.
